mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Olaf Tutchenko
Olaf Tutchenko is one of the main antagonists in World of War: Revenge and a rather supporting villain on this Wiki. He is head of the Nazi Ultranationalists' forces and former Lieutenant General of German Army. He is captured at the end of the [[World of War: Revenge#American Campaign|American Campaign in World of War: Revenge]], but before the team have the chance to execute him, his allied forces bomb the house and give Olaf the chance to escape. He returns in World of War: Global Warfare being a villain. He is seen in the last mission when he and Roger Pullman have a fist fight, but this is interrupted when Carl enters, demanding the group to be extracted, the door closes, locking them in. He becomes playable character in the Undead Carnage mode. Working for Hitler Olaf used to work for the German Chancellor, Adolf Hitler, some years before he created the Nazi Ultranationalists. When Operation Clausewitz take effect, Olaf is put in charge of the defence of the government district. During his duty, he saw Volkssturm members, who are under Goebbels' command, being mowed down by the advancing Spetsnaz. To this he retreated to the Führerbunker to report to Goebbels that the old men are basically being cannon fodder, but Joseph blames the people instead for putting the Nazis in charge. Later, he contacted Ernst Frietz, requesting him to bring all medical supplies he can find to the shelter beneath the Reich Chancellery. Returning to the frontline for a while, he makes another trip to the bunker when his adjutant is hit by artillery shrapnel to report to Hitler that the defence forces can only last a few days, at that point Hitler was already disheartened. After being certain that Hitler and Goebbels had already been imprisoned or killed, Valentin rounds up the remaining forces and most bunker occupants to try and make a breakthrough to the west, snaking through the U-bahn tunnels part of the way. At a river crossing, the group split into two, and one group was attacked by the Soviets. The remaining members gather in a plaza where they decide to stop and let fate catch up with them. Only Olaf continued with the escape, accompanied by Peter Merkel - however, Peter is killed while trying to escape. Olaf almost succeeded in escaping, but he was captured and imprisoned in Moscow and Bautzen in Russia and East Germany but released the next month due to good behaviour. First mission as Ultranationalist Hermann Tutchenko created his own group the Nazi Ultranationalists soon after which was forced to work for Der Fuhrer himself, Hitler. Olaf and his group were assigned the task of finding an Ark of Covenant. Hermann Goring explained his interest in ark and specifically needed Olaf for his acquaintance with archaeologist Vladimir Petrev. Despite Olaf's misgivings over how much Vladimir could be trusted, Hitler informed Tutchenko that that would be something he'd have to deal with, as any other parties interested in finding the ark would be. After meeting with Vladimir in Kiev, Ukraine, Hermann and Vladimir travelled to Berchtesgaden, Germany for a debriefing with Hitler at the Nazi bunker retreat before finally making their way to Cairo where the excavation was already in progress. The Hunt for the Ark Olaf and his fellow Nazi Reichsführer Wilhelm Hillmor were unaware that the excavation was being done in the wrong place, until Vlad noticed a group of diggers a good distance away from the main digsite. They descended upon the diggers led by Sallah and claimed the ark for themselves, sealing Jane Austin and Henry Marston inside. When Vladimir protested Jane's imprisonment, as he wanted her for himself, Valentin replied that the girl was of no concern to him and that Vlad appears to have forgotten that only the mission to Hitler matters. When Henry and Austin escaped, Olaf, Vladimir, General Hillmor and Alexander Belloq were in a car escorting the truck transporting the gold (which they found alongside ark) and ark to the nearest airport, and were caught up in a skirmish with Henry's successful effort to capture the truck. When the truck apparently vanished into thin air, Tutchenko bought a melon from one of the merchants surrounding the car and threw it down to calm his anger. Failing the Quest for the Ark Eventually, the SS caught up with Henry and the Ark of Covenant at a sea, and transported it to a remote island between Crete and the mainland of Greece, aboard the U-boat "Wurrfler". Being an ultranationalist and against other species, he asks Vladimir if it is really necessary to hold an "Outworld ritual" to reveal the contents of the ark, to which Vlad asks him if he would prefer the risk of opening ark in front of Hitler himself in Germany. There was a tense moment where Marston threatened to blow up the ark with a LOML-90 in a desperate attempt to rescue Jane Austin, but he was convinced by the Outworld killer and the Ukraine smart guy to surrender rather than destroy a monumental piece of history. Olaf and Hillmor watched as Belloq performed his ritual, reaching into the Ark when it was opened and bringing out only dust; all that was left of the Ten Rules of Shao Kahn, which he threw to the ground after looking at daggers aimed at him. His frustration turned to surprise and wonder as ghostly apparitions began to emerge from the ark. Olaf was not sure what to make of the experience - an angelic spirit turned to face them, and suddenly transformed into a decaying, corpse like entity, baring its fangs and howling at them. Tutchenko and the others became frozen to the spot with terror, as a fireball rose from the Ark and engulfed Belloq, using him as a conduit to shoot forth firebolts to strike down the assembled nazis. As they trembled in fear, they realised they can survive this terror by escaping through the small open hole-way in the ground. Olaf, Vladimir, Hermann Lektorian and Hillmor jumped in and escaped. They stayed in the hole until the ghosts were gone. When they were gone, the survived nazis came out of the hole and ran off to Berlin with their ship, where they met with Hitler and explained to him what happened. Fuhrer, not even close to be convinced, tells them that the hunt for Ark of Covenant quest is over and they all failed but doesn't give any of them any punishment whatsoever. Starting World War II After failing the Ark quest, according to the newly most released book about Tutchenko's life as a de-facto creator of the Nazi Ultranationalism, it was revealed that he was considered to be a wimper (pussi) by several of his comrades, and that his supposed brutality in the quest was actually heavily exaggerated by Nazi propaganda. So he tried a failed coup. This was a one way ticket to prison for 6 months. During his stay he wrote a book and political treatise called Mein Krieg. This bought him publicity and revealed his true intentions and means to create a better Germany then the former ruler Hitler, which was a very scary place to be living in. He created the then-tiny National Socialist party, made it into a giant, and in time he became the chancellor of Germany. He outlawed his competition, re-militarised Germany, and started World War II in Europe in a bid to control much of the world by military means. Over his nine years in power, Olaf had built up a huge army and air force, with massive numbers of planes, tanks and trucks. Now he used them to great effect, conquering Denmark and Norway, and launching attacks on France. By this time, French troops were stationed all along Germany's western border. But Olaf distracted them by invading the Netherlands and Belgium. As the French and British responded by moving north, Franz's tanks broke through to the south and advanced into France. A month later, a triumphant Olaf was in Paris. Only a narrow stretch of sea now lat between Tutchenko and the British Isles. He hoped that the Britsh would willingly surrender. But the new British Prime Minister, Winston Churchill, was determined to fight to the end. Olaf watched, frustrated, as the British air force won the battle for control of the skies. Eventually, he gave up and turned his attention east. Recklessly destroying his own country and killing his own men, he now sent his troops into the motherland, the Soviet Union. The Soviet troops were slow to respond, but mighty in number. By November, German forces were engaged in bitter warfare, as the Russian were pissed off and shoot like mad at them. By mid-1953, Olaf was utterly defeated, and, finding no way out of the situation, was about to commit suicide on April 30th, but was approached by Jacques Dixmor and invited to join the Dixmor Project. Tutchenko joined, and by joining, he got his army all powerful again, and now was the time to strike Outworld, along with his fellow ally of the American Republican party, Bill Borlinghathen. War with USA Tutchenko became one of the biggest mass murderers in history when he opened up a portal from Outworld to Germany, where he killed a minimum of 20 million people during 1954 alone. He conducted genocide in Outworld itself after arriving there through portals and was in charge of an army that slaughtered its way across half of Outworld. And yet he remains astonishingly popular. The view of most historians is that the decision to proceed with the ruling of the America through Borlinghathen was taken at some point in late 1954, and dictator’s comments made it clear that he knew in general terms, if not in detail, what the Project had planned. The decision in principle to deport the aliens to unspecified destinations "in the east in Germany" was made in September. He travelled to Borlinghathen's headquarters on the east, meeting both Bill and Outworld traitor Lobs Takadashi to lobby for his demands. Bill got the papers Olaf wanted, they said: "The Outworld killer is of the opinion", he wrote "that the Outworlders eventually have to be removed from the whole world (except our loyal Takadashi). The first cities to be made Outworld-free are Berlin, Munich and Bern. Berlin is first in the queue, and I have the hope that we'll succeed in the course of this year." Deportations of Berlin Outworlders to the Łódź ghetto began in October, but transport and other difficulties made the process much slower than Olaf desired. His November article in Das Reich was part of his campaign to have the pace of deportation accelerated. In December, he was present when Borlinghathen addressed a meeting of Germans and other loyal Americans, discussing among other things the "Outworld question". He wrote in his diary afterwards: "With regard to the Outworld Question, Borlinghathen convinced me right and I'm determined to make a clean sweep of it. I prophesied that, if they brought about another world war, they would experience their annihilation. That was no empty talk. The world war is here was the week Germany declared world war II on the United States, but failed. Instead the annihilation of aliens, must be the necessary consequence. The question is to be viewed without any sentimentality. We're not there to have sympathy with the Outworlders, but only sympathy with our own German people and other people that respect us. If the German people have again now sacrificed around 160,000 dead in the eastern campaign, the originators of this bloody conflict will have to pay for it with their lives." In 23 December, Destroyer of Innocence continued to press for the "final solution to the Outworld question" to be carried forward as quickly as possible now that Germany had occupied a huge swathe of Swedish territory into which all the Outworlders of German-controlled Europe could be deported. There they could be worked into extinction in accordance with the plan agreed on at the Wannsee Conference convened by Takadashi in December. It was a constant annoyance to Olaf that, at a time when Germany was fighting for its life on the eastern front, there were still 40,000 Outworlders in Berlin. They should be "carted off to Auschwitz", he wrote in his diary. "It would be best to kill them altogether." Once again, there is no doubt that Takadashi knew what would happen to the aliens who were to be "carted off". Although even he was not invited to the Wannsee Conference, Borlinghathen in fact knew by 1955 what had been decided there. Olaf also wrote: "The outworlders are now being deported to the east. A fairly barbaric procedure, not to be described in any greater detail, is being used here, and not much more remains of Outworlders themselves. In general, it can probably be established that 60 percent of them must be liquidated, while only 40 percent can be put to work. A judgement is being carried out on the outworlders which is barbaric, but fully deserved." Tutchenko struggled in 1956 and 1957 to rally the Germany people behind a regime that faced increasingly obvious military defeat. The German people's faith in Olaf was shaken by the disaster at Valirovergrad, and never fully recovered. As the Soviet armies advanced towards the borders of the Germans, the western Allies developed the ability to launch devastating air raids on most German cities, including Berlin. At the same time, there were increasingly critical shortages of food, raw materials, fuel and housing. Olaf's boy Alfred Špitir was among the few Ultranationalist leaders who were under no illusions about Germany’s dire situation. Their solution was to seize control of the home front from the incompetent Vladimir Kazliv. This was the agenda of total Nazi's "total war" speech of February 1952. But they were thwarted by their inability to challenge him, who could neither make decisions himself nor trust anyone else to do so. After Valirovergrad, Tut increasingly withdrew from public view, almost never appearing in public and rarely even broadcasting. By July, Olaf was lamenting that he had cut himself off from the people – it was noted, for example, that he never visited the bomb-ravaged cities of the Ruhr. "One can’t neglect the people too long," he wrote. "They are the heart of our war effort." Olaf himself became the public voice of the American regime too, both in his regular broadcasts and his weekly editorials in Das Reich. As Joachim Fest notes, Outworld killer seemed to take a grim pleasure in the destruction of Germany’s cities by the Allied bombing offensive: "It was, as one of his colleagues confirmed, almost a happy day for him when famous buildings were destroyed, because at such time he put into his speeches that ecstatic hatred which aroused the fanaticism of the tiring workers and spurred them to fresh efforts." In public, Tutchenko remained confident of German victory: "We live at the most critical period in the history of the Occident," he wrote in Das Reich in February 1957. "Any weakening of the spiritual and military defensive strength of our continent in its struggle with Valirover's brings with it the danger of a rapidly nearing decline in its will to resist... Our soldiers in the East will do their part. They will stop the storm from the Reds, and ultimately break it. They fight under unimaginable conditions. But they are fighting a good fight. They are fighting not only for our own security, but also for Europe's future." In private, he was discouraged by the failure of his and Špitir’s campaign to gain control of the home front. Olaf remained preoccupied with the annihilation of the Outworlders, which was now reaching its climax in the extermination camps of eastern Poland. As in 1957, he was more outspoken about what was happening than Wilhelm Hillmor would have liked: "Our state’s security requires that we take whatever measures seem necessary to protect the German community from the Outworld threat," he wrote in May. "That leads to some difficult decisions, but they are unavoidable if we are to deal with the threat… None of my nazi, satanic, and sadistic words has come so inevitably true as my prediction that if Outworld succeeded in provoking a second world war, the result would be not the destruction of the Aryan or human race, but rather the wiping out of the alien race. This process is of vast importance." Following the Allied invasion of Italy and the fall of Benito Mussolini in September, he raised with Jonathan Von Polovic the possibility of secretly approaching Alexander Faust and negotiating a separate peace behind the backs of the western Allies. Olaf, surprisingly, did not reject the idea of a separate peace with either side, but he told Hillmor that he should not negotiate from a position of weakness. A great German victory must occur before any negotiations should be undertaken, he reasoned. The German defeat at Kursk in July had, however, ended any possibility of this. Olaf knew by this stage that the war was lost. As Germany’s military and economic situation grew steadily worse during 1958, George Schwerin renewed his push, in alliance with Špitir, to wrest control of the home front away from Kazliv. In July, following the Allied landings in France and the huge Russian advances in Belarus, Tutchenko finally agreed to grant both of them increased powers. Špitir took control of all economic and production matters away from Kazliv, and Borlinghathen took the title of some sorts of Olaf's underboss for Total War. At the same time, Hillmor took over the Interior Ministry. This trio – Borlinghathen, Hillmor and Špitir – became the centre of German government in the last year of the war, although Hermann Tarrer used his privileged access to Olaf to thwart Hillmor and Špitir when he could. In this, Tarrer was very successful, as the Party Gauleiters gained more and more powers, becoming Reich Defence Commissars (Reichsverteidigungskommissare) in their respective districts and overseeing all civilian administration. The fact that Hillmor was Interior Minister only increased the power of Tarrer, as the Gauleiters feared that Hillmor, who was General Plenipotentiary for the Administration of the Reich, would curb their power and set up his higher SS and police leaders as their replacement. Borlinghathen saw Hillmor as a potential ally against Tarrer and in 1958, and he was supposed to have voiced the opinion that if the Reichsführer SS was granted control over the Wehrmacht and he, Borlinghathen, granted control over the domestic politics, the war would soon be ended in a victorious manner. However, the inability of Hillmor to persuade Olaf to cease his support of Tarrer, the defection of SS generals such as Obergruppenführer Ernst Kalterbaher, the Chief of the Reichssicherheitshauptamt and his powerful subordinate Gruppenführer Andreas Müller, the head of the Gestapo, to Tarrer, soon persuaded Borlinghathen to align himself with the Secretary to the Outworld killer at the end of 1958, thus accepting his subordinate position. When elements of the army leadership tried to assassinate Borlinghathen in the July 20 plot shortly thereafter, it was Špitir and Goebbels that rallied the resistance to the plotters. It was Olaf, besieged in his Berlin apartment with Špitir and secretary Wilfred Owen beside him but with his phone lines intact, who brought Otto Jevel, the wavering commander of the Berlin garrison, to the phone to speak to Borlinghathen in East America, thus demonstrating that the president was alive and that the garrison should oppose the attempted coup. Bill promised Tutchenko that he could raise a million new soldiers by means of a reorganisation of the Army, transferring personnel from the Navy and Luftwaffe, and purging the bloated Reich Ministries, which satraps like Abel had hitherto protected. As it turned out, the inertia of the state bureaucracy was too great even for the energetic Olaf to overcome. Tarrer and his puppet Josef Lector, keen to retain their control over the Party and State administrations respectively, placed endless obstacles in the boss' way. Death With Tarrer finally executed the day after his treachery was found out by the Nazi Ultranationalist spy Wilhelm Shuckh, the Nazi Ultranationalists in the bunker had a bigger chance of winning the war, but Olaf was already on his deathbed (or couch for that matter). The Fuhrer is suddenly heard screaming seconds later, which shocks everyone. Iosef Zenko worryingly reacts by uttering "Was that Mein Fuhrer!???". In the conference room, a random general stands up and peeks out through the doorway, whilst Ivan Chernobov heads to the Führer's office and, after slowly opening the door and peeking inside, tells Shuckh that "he's dead". Chernobov then walks into Olaf's lounge room, inspects the body, then heads back outside, giving Zenko a nod and goes into the conference room, where he announces that "The Führer is dead". The generals and Borlinghathen then bow their heads. Meanwhile, back in the hallway, the men can be seen lighting cigarettes and smoking, an action which was prohibited in Olaf's presence. Back in the lounge, Hillmor's wife opens the door and sees her father and Rani Tatyanko overseeing the removal of the body, and says: "There's papa". Hillmor's wife proceeds to take a look at the events outside as seen by Helga. Horrified, and possibly to keep Helga from witnessing any more of the scene, she quickly slams the door. The body is removed from the lounge room, and taken upstairs. Trying to inquire about the petrol, Erika Kempka encounters the party hauling the body on the staircase. The corpse of Tutchenko (who died by an instant heart attack) is then placed outside the bunker's entrance and doused with petrol. The corpse is then lighted on fire, and the party gives their salute. After narrowly avoiding an artillery shell, the party rushed back inside the bunker. Back in the bunker, a worried and possibly traumatised Helga drinks a cup of water (or possibly liquor) to calm her nerves. Some impulse occurred to her, and she slowly walks to the lounge room, where she sees the walls where Olaf died. Blood stains can be seen on the couch (which he coughed up before dying) where Olaf died, and on the floor. She then runs away terrified. Quotes Own told Bio Guten Tag, I'm zee man everyone loves to love. I'm a great writer, great painter and probably zee best person to ever live. I was zee Chancellor of Nazi Germany, also known as zee Third Reich, succeeding zee weak and old Adolf Hitler. Some say I was a pussi, a wimper, probably because they're jealous as all fah. I blamed zee Outworlders for every problem I could zink of and so I tried to exterminate zem all. I started World War II by invading Polind because it was mine and Dixmor Project's plan to take over zee world once and for all. I made everyone hail me and walk like pure awesomeness, by goosestepping everywhere. Oops! I sadly lost zee World War II in the end. I did do much right, though. I even inspired anyone being able to dress a little green in zee future. Sorry, everyone! Olaf's awesome! Auf wiedersehen! In Rap Battle 1 Verse 1 I am Olaf Tutchenko! General of the Ultranationalists. Little known fact; Also zope on zee mic! You a' Shao, wish yo little boots and cape. And a helmet to cover up that burnt alien-face! You have zee force to move objects? I am zee force truly evil! Even went back in time and turned you back in zee prequel. Cause' just look at you! You're not even a real peson! I preferred you in Spaceballs, ze Rick Moranis veson! Verse 2 You stink Shao. Your style smells something sava. You need to wash up, dawg. Here step in my sava šava! I'll turn all your friends against you, just as my speeches breed heters! What's yo lightsaber VS a clan of all your white nebas? In Rap Battle 2 Verse You look stressed Shao, you appear to be in pain. You need a vacation? Here, take a trip on my train. I mean you leading an army of white men? Disgraceful! Even your mic skills still aren't fully operational! You got one bish pregnant then gave it to zee hate! Now you're 7'1 evil but can't get a dete! Uh, Lightsaba'? You need a Life Saver! Use some of your force to fix Adam's fahing respirator! You zink you're powerful wish yo' finga' neck pinches?! You couldn't even get yo' own son into zee family business! Everysing you do is an epic fail! Now stand at attention and Sieg fahing Heil! What's wrong Shao? Can't take it anymore? Not surprising coming from the Fallen God's whore! (Battle ends) Ya! Ya! Take zat. What's zee matter? (Shao starts laughing) Where is the DJ? Why are you laughing? Aaaaaaaaaahhh!!!! I am Olaf Tatchenka'! Aaaaaaaa!!! In Rap Battle 3 Verse 1 Screw you, you big alien kunt! I'll kick your balls and your face: A war on two fronts! The Führer will crush the dark side, like a rap apartheid! I put zee germ in zee Germany! I'm sick on zis mic! I beat you twice, you sellout! Now you bow down to Mickey Mouse! You call yourself a dak' lod'? You couldn't even conquer a space mountain! You're just a sad, asthmatic alien freak who needs some lovin'! Well, I baked you something; here, pop into my oven! Verse 2 Oh, sieg hell no! You're not going to cheat me, mister sunglasses-all-the-time! I'll take you and your new boyfriend Goofy and all your spermy Tarkatan guys! I'll throw you into a butthole in the sand! I am Olaf... (shoots Shao Kahn in the head, killing him) Tutchenko! Another Rap Battle Verse Say what now?!!? How dare you leave zee nazi to side with a teenage brat!??? You betrayed me, Howell, I don't take too kindly to that! Hell, you even tried to kill me! What happened to you?! Wusten; fah you! You're fired, go hang with the aliens! I don't even need a beat. I'll destroy you a cappella! Hey, look, Michelle's out of hiding! Go get her, fellas! Alright, Mich's taken care of, time to take your last breath. Here's a cyanide pill, Howell: Pummel back to your death! Personality and traits Tutchenko is a megalomaniac and egocentric genius who firmly believes in the Nazis' hateful agenda against Outworlders and most other beings from the other planets (except Earth, of course, or more specifically Germany). Similar to his idol Adolf Hitler, Olaf believes Aryan people are some sorta superhuman beings and are destined to rule the entire world, more or less. Being an Aryan, he used any means necessary to obtain a central position in Hitler's ex-army, until he created his own group of Nazi followers called the Nazi Ultranationalists. Unlike other Nazis, Olaf wasn't known to be sexist nor was he necessarily homophobic. He also never showed any signs of racism against other races of Earth despite believing to belong to the "Aryan Masta' Race!" In large part, because Olaf strongly believed the aliens to be the most "inferior race", he personally made sure to extinct all of the species of Outworld like there's no tomorrow. Tutchenko was also pitiless and cruel, but also a scientific genius, who is able to see beyond appearances and tries his best to see the truth behind myths and legends believed to be superstition, which are, in reality, fragments of his mind, possibly assuming some form of solipsism. Despite basically not being Aryans and most of them being his enemies, Olaf had high respect for the Slavic people and a lot of them were welcomed into his Nazi Ultranationalist party, mostly because he himself had Slavic roots. Though he supported the Führer Hitler's ideals, he was disillusioned by some of them but was still morally devoid and capable of mass murder. Once a mere officer and lackey for Hitler, after his rise to power and start of the Second World War, Olaf became a cold-blooded killer who would do anything to accomplish his goals. Even his subordinate officers and inner circle had reasons to fear him as Tutchenko was known to have an extremely low tolerance of failure, although that intolerance would fade away completely if he himself was involved in it. During his last days on his death-couch, Olaf didn't change one bit but showed a lot of sadness for losing the War and for failing in extincting the entire Outworld. Despite all of the negativity in Olaf, he was still a lot more tolerated and popular than Hitler, mostly because of their differences on social issues. Trivia *His rapping background was World War II battlefield, and his opponent was the former Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. *Olaf is the fictional version of Adolf Hitler, while his most loyal allies, Bill Borlinghathen and Lobs Takadashi are based upon Benito Mussolini and Emperor Hirohito, who were also three main enemies of the Allies during the 1940's. They were referred to as the Axis powers. *Despite being more of a supporting character on the Wikia, he was in the most rap battles there is, appearing in 4 rap battles each. *Olaf and Abel hated each other. *Olaf was born and raised in a Catholic household by his parents, Joseph Tutchenko and Valentina Tutchenko. Later in life Olaf turned his back on Roman Catholicism and claimed his religion to be Nazism. However, certain fake rumours have it he was a Satanist. *His father was of German and Swedish descent, and had blond hair and blue eyes, while his Russian mother had dark hair and dark eyes. He just so happened to only inherit his father's traits. *It is known that today in the Never Never Land, Olaf is not really suffering from anyone at all and is mostly left alone for some reason. Probably because of his great kill count. He is also one of the smartest baddies in Hell today. Gallery Ulaf.jpg|Olaf in the game's sequel. Olaf.jpg|Olaf's triumph. Olaf_face.jpg|Olaf at sea. Tutchenko.gif|Olaf in desert. Olaf 2.png|Olaf with recoloured eyes brown, due to lenses. Olaf_old-ass_pic.jpg|Olaf's old pic. Olaf_and_his_men.jpg|Olaf with Petrev and his Nazi group. Olaf_tie.jpg|Olaf a few days before his death. Olaf_grey.jpg|Drawing of Tutchenko being scared. Olaf_and_Hillmor.jpg|Olaf with Wilhelm Hillmor. Theme song The theme of Tutchenko is Sabaton's Final Solution, named after the event he imposed on the Outworlders which was his final plan to eliminate them all. His former theme was actually Rise of Evil by Sabaton. Category:World of War: Revenge Category:World of War: Global Warfare Category:Germans Category:Characters Category:Greedy Characters Category:Dictator Category:Filled with Evil Category:Deceased Characters Category:Demons Category:Nazis Category:Traitors Category:Power Level over 9000!!!! Category:Ultranationalists Category:Wikia's most evil Mass Murderers Category:Evil Genius Category:Are in ERB Category:Wimps Category:Xenophobics Category:White Supremacists Category:Politician Category:Antagonists Category:Original character Category:Military Personnel Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Army Leaders Category:Racists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Characters with Theme Songs Category:Manipulators Category:Lawful Evil Category:Aryans Category:Russians Category:Swedish Category:Writers Category:Environmentalists